Cheeky Charlie
Charles Daniels was the average peasant boy with him and his family living in poverty. But, when he later found out that he possibly had a step-brother who was fathered by a Lord known as Andrew Stevens, his curiosity and envy got the better of him. Personality Charlie is often quite childish for his age and doesn't fear most of the consequences for his actions (unless this concerns Lord Andrew Stevens). Charlie didn't receive a high education and had to rely communicating with other beggars with the same lower IQ as a means of survival. Charlie hates the rich but, he had a soft spot in his heart for Alice Pleasance after finding them both in the similar situation. He often teasing other people he finds by stealing their most valuable items and hiding them away so only he can find them again. Appearance Before meeting his other family, Charlie only owned ragged clothes and walked everywhere in barefoot. He never saw this as being an issue until he heard the rumour after his mother's death about a Lord having his step-brother. Charlie has short, messy black hair, hazel eyes and porcelain skin. Unlike his step-brother, he obtained the same colour for his eyes like his mother but the same colour for his hair like his father. Pros/Cons * Confidence - Charlie always has enough self-esteem to continue his work with pride by his side. Charlie does distract his victims from completing their jobs or lives in general. * Enthusiasm - Charlie doesn't feel bored when attempting to complete his tasks. And, due to his abilities, he's able to enjoy tormenting his victims for hours, days, weeks, etc. * Adaptability - Despite the looks of Charlie, he's quite a fast and dependent learner in terms of surviving with a few new changes. He'll adapt to his new environment with ease and often refuses guidance. * Carelessness - Charlie usually will go out of his and others' way to do the most childish things for entertainment. Unless Andrew finds out, Charlie doesn't feel afraid about the possibility of receiving consequences. * Dishonesty - He won't hesitate to lie about anything which may concern him in the slightest. Unlike Alice, Charlie doesn't really bother to fully communicate with his victims in a civil manner but, he'd rather speak lies after lies to annoy his victims. * Perversion - Charlie only acts this way when his victims are women. He'll usually attempt to spy on them while they dress or shower, steal their clothing or do naughty things either while in their presence or while they're away (e.g leave inappropriate messages around their home, steal and give them inappropriate clothing or attempt to break up friendships/relationships). Weaknesses * Ego - Sometimes Charlie's ego gets the better of him leading to his downfalls. This can usually cause him to harm the victim in such a way the wounds may become fatal or bringing him down so far, he'll need to temporarily keep a distance from others to recover. * Physical Pain - Charlie can still be harmed by physical objects as he isn't a spirit/ghost but, he's usually able to avoid this issue by his agility to dodge attacks from the victim or others around them as well as use his enhanced speed with stealth to confuse the victim and escape the situation. Story Summary Charlie was a simple, peasant boy living in a world of poverty. His father had to work in the workhouses for a small amount of money which barely changed their lives. However, Charlie was used to his life. He helped him and his father survive by stealing from any person unlucky enough to tread onto his territory and trade the items for food. Later on in his life, a rumour spread like wide fire among the other young pickpockets about Charlie having a richer brother who lived with Lord Andrew Stevens (a man who was a widower but remained a wealthy businessman). He dismissed this as his father was a widower himself yet told Charlie he didn't own a second son to his mother or any other woman belonging to the upper-class. Charlie didn't want to but, out of curiosity, decided to sneak away from his usual work to spy on his so-called brother named Adam. Unfortunately, the rumour had been true after all. Stood inches away from Lord Andrew Stevens was his son, Charlie's mysterious brother. Adam was, unsurprisingly, quite a sight for sore eyes. Golden hair that shone regardless of the terrible weather, luxurious school clothes that almost exactly matched his sapphire eyes and the face pampered like a young celebrity. He was practically Lord Andrew's spitting image as a child. Charlie, of course, had now grown some suspicion about the truth's extend regarding the rumour linking him and this other boy. That was until the Lord himself approached the young peasant and greeted both of the boys. But, Charlie didn't wish for this reunion as he found it better for all their lives to be separated from each other. Despite this, Lord Andrew Stevens continued to introduce the boys by talking about their mother which sparked Charlie's and Adam's interest. Andrew explained how he had chosen the most perfect woman to be with but, she was unable to have children of her own and had already given her heart to another. So, while describing what he was to the children, he told them about how he had acquired certain abilities to help people undergoing stressful situations which helped their mother conceive and give birth to the two of them but, not wanting to be parted from his children, made a deal with Charlie's father to take and care for one child. Charlie, now outraged by his betrayal to his own son, declared that Andrew was nothing more than a liar attempting to tease him by using his own mother against him. Andrew understood Charlie's pain and decided to give Charlie a promise. If Charlie completed a certain agreement, he'd see his mother alive again and he'll tell everyone the truth about himself. But, if Charlie failed, he'd forever lose his soul to Andrew and keep him instead of his mother. Of course being a distressed child, Charlie agreed. Since then, he has to make others give up their souls in order for him to gain freedom from his job but, Andrew never mentioned that he'd make sure Charlie couldn't find the last two victims once Charlie was sent forward in time to the modern era. Facts * Creator of this Creepypasta is CriticizerHere. * Charlie's deal with Lord Andrew Stevens is similar to that of Alice's deal with the puppeteer. * Charlie's appearance and origin are mostly meant to be based off of Mickey from Blood Brothers. * Lord Andrew Stevens was apparently rumoured to have assisted Jack The Ripper with his crimes to help avoid him getting caught/identified. * Charlie is also stuck within time as he hasn't changed his appearance and still has quite a thick British accent compared to some of the other cursed children. * Charlie doesn't enjoy Gene's company since Charlie has developed a crush and relationship with Alice. He finds Gene to be a possible threat to their work and relationship. * Charlie is the same age as Angelic Alice but, depending on the type of situation, they can both outsmart the other. Theme Song(s) Escape - Pony Island by Jonah Senzel Note From CriticizerHere Criticism is, of course, always welcome and I will try to read and respond as fast as I can. Thank you! Category:OC Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Tragic Category:Administrator's Creation Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Child Creepypasta Category:Mischievous Category:Manipulator Category:In A Relationship Category:Proxy